


Connected

by InkSplodge



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e03 Variation Under Nature, F/F, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Scar Kissing, Scar touching, Scars, Season/Series 01, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSplodge/pseuds/InkSplodge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena knows there is a connection between her and "Not Beth", one unlike anything she's ever imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connected

**Author's Note:**

> Started watching the show and fell in love with it - and the "I'm not Beth" in episode 3 killed me and I had to write something as I love Helena and Sarah (but I am in love with all of them).

“You feel the connection, don’t you?”

To Helena’s words, Sarah kept unusually quiet, however the situation was unusual.

Both had lost their clothes long before, and both sat naked; Sarah sat in the middle of the bed with Helena in her lap, scarred wings facing her.

Sarah’s eyeline was distracted from the other’s back, as Helena turned her head to look at the other, waiting for an answer. However, as Helena searched the other, her blonde hair framed and shielded her face in ways that made Sarah’s stomach flip.

Almost knowing the inner deep reaction, Helena made an almost psychotic smile along with a deep laugh.

Looking away quickly, Sarah kissed along the other’s shoulder before hands reached around to cup both breasts. Helena’s head threw back as she made obscene sounds, making the other’s deeply settled desires come back only stronger.

Dragging her fingers away delicately, Sarah continued to kiss along the other shoulder where she reached her neck, peppering kisses over a raising heart rate. As her hands came back around to hold the other’s hips, Sarah’s head pulled back, once more searching over those scars. Bending her head, she kissed the raised skin almost tentatively, achieving sounds from Helena that she would not forget.

As fingers came to run over scars, along with lips, Helena sat up quickly from her position, turning around on the spot. Looking up to her, Sarah was unsure whether she had crossed the line - but a sly smile and a lick of the lips told her she hadn’t.

Pushing the other down harshly, Sarah was forced to lie down, as she watched Helena get down on all fours above her, making sure to create no contact.

“The connection,” Helena’s thick accent broke out in the quiet room as she rubbed her cheek against Sarah’s, face messing into her hair as she smelled the other below her.

Quietly, Sarah let out a shaky breath as her hands gingerly held onto the other hips lightly. However as soon as they made contact, hands were over hers and before she knew what was happening, her hands were being pushed above her head and trapped.

Sarah moaned, not expecting the reaction as it caused shivers to run through her.

Pulling her face out of Sarah’s hair, Helena moved so her eyes stared into the others, mouth skimming lightly over the other with a wide smile.

“I’ll take good care of you, not Beth.”


End file.
